Chase (Webisodes)
Chase is the main character of The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage. He was attempting to reach his younger sister in Cynthiana, Kentucky. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Chase's life before or as the apocalypse began, other than that he has a younger sister who lived in Cynthiana, Kentucky. Post-Apocalypse Cold Storage Hide & Seek Chase is first introduced on a rooftop lying against a wall, unconscious. He is awakened by Harris and he hands Chase a crowbar for a weapon. Across the way, a storage facility is seen and Harris suggests heading for it to collect supplies. While on their way over, Harris is attacked and devoured by walkers which forces Chase to break down the facility's door and enter the building to escape the walkers pursuing him. However, three walkers get in and continue pursuing Chase. They trap him in a storage locker when all of a sudden three gunshots are heard and the walkers are killed. Keys to the Kingdom The gunshots are revealed to have come from a man named B.J. B.J. tells Chase to leave the storage locker and reveal himself. Afterwards, B.J. tells Chase to leave the facility. B.J. is questioned by Chase and B.J. mentions powering up the generators, which leads Chase to say that he'll help him in return for a truck in order to get to his sister. While walking up to B.J.'s office, he is told to look through a storage locker that was owned by a cop. It is revealed that the owner of the locker is Rick Grimes. Chase finds pictures of Rick's family and smiles upon looking at them before grabbing a new shirt and heading to the office. Chosen Ones Chase enters the office and B.J. tells Chase to head to the next floor to turn on the power. Chase walks upstairs with a crowbar and reaches the generator area. While up there, a walker approaches him from behind and Chase eventually kills it. He then returns to B.J. and goes outside with him to get a truck, only to be betrayed, shot, and left to die. Parting Shots Chase survives the gunshot and slowly makes his way back into the storage facility. Along the way, he encounters an undead Harris. Chase smashes his head in with a cinderblock and takes his machete. After entering the facility, he stumbles upon a room full of furniture with a lone woman named Kelly tied to a bed frame against her will. She screams at the sight of Chase, but he reassures her that he is a good person. After that, the two hatch a plan to escape the facility, Chase now knowing B.J.'s dark secret. Once downstairs, Chase and Kelly meet up with B.J. who threatens to kill them both. The three banter back and forth after Kelly reveals B.J.'s dark secret of killing his employees and others. Kelly then decapitates B.J. Afterwards, Chase and Kelly grab the truck keys and head for a truck that is unfortunately low on gas. They drive off, leaving the facility to be overrun by walkers and an undead B.J. left inside. Chase and Kelly's fate after this is currently unknown, but they were planning to head for Cynthiana, Kentucky. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chase has killed: *Lenny (Zombified) *Harris (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Appearances The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage Trivia *Chase has seen pictures of Rick Grimes and his family in Rick's storage unit. A picture of two other officers, Shane and Rick, is also seen. *It is possible that Chase may have knew Rick and his family, when he was looking through their photo albums and smiling at them, but it could've also been that Chase was just looking through them as a way of remembering life before the outbreak. *Chase could possibly be one of the D.C. scavengers from the comics, since Chase is trying to join a group of survivors that are planning to go to Washington D.C. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Webisode characters